


illusions

by jaewinist



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, ace student! sicheng, bad boy! jaehyun, jaewin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaewinist/pseuds/jaewinist
Summary: Jaehyun pretty much live in detention and Sicheng is a straight A student here on his first offence."Wanna add another and skip detention with me?"
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	illusions

**Author's Note:**

> ello! its alsa, as always i miss jaewin so much and we're in quarantine, so i decide to sit down and write about jaewin impulsively again. title definitely inspired by one direction - illusion. 
> 
> definitely not beta-read so yeah :D
> 
> as always i just write to lowkey satisfy my needs, soo hope you enjoy!!♡

Jung Jaehyun, 17 years old, trouble makers. Ask anyone, they would know who Jung Jaehyun is. Wild race, check. Smoking in the school area, check. Skipping class? You don’t even have to ask. He’s been considered as a walking trouble. Teachers never really favoured him. His peers? They all prefer to stay away from him, well except some stubborn boys and girls who can’t understand the meaning of  _ no  _ every time Jaehyun refuses them. 

People always wonder, what makes Jaehyun act like that, when he almost got it all. His family could be considered wealthy, he got an amazing look as if he’s a disney prince, and if he actually studies properly, his score is pretty good as well. So quite many people actually wonder, what’s wrong with him. 

And here he is now, skipping his class again, hiding in the toilet cubicle. His actual friends, Johnny and Hyuck, both his senior and junior, already texts him to remind him to go to class, but today is not the day. Jaehyun just wants to laze around, and maybe smoke some before going home and continue to lay down on his bed while playing some mobile games. So he took his cigarettes and started to lit it up. He’s glad he decided to hide on this one particular toilet which's pretty secluded, the toilet is clean, and also didn’t smell that bad. He  _ almost  _ feels bad he’s gonna make the toilet smell like smoke after. But he could care less. 

He enjoys smoking his cigarettes while still trying to hold his body up while asian squatting since he needs to hide his legs in the cubicle. He’s peacefully strolling through the internet, before his peace getting interrupted by voices outside the cubicle. But maybe it’s just another student who needs to use the toilet, he thinks, until suddenly there’s a knock outside the door, it’s the voice he’s so familiar with, it’s Mr. Lee’s voice. 

“Whoever you are, just come out before I knock off this door.”

He sighs and rolls his eyes,  _ great _ , he’s been caught and it’s only been 20 minutes since the class starts. 

He opens the door to reveal Mr. Lee standing in front of him, with hands across his chest. 

“Jung Jaehyun, I should’ve known it was you.” Mr. Lee seems too tired to nag at him, since Jaehyun won't listen to him anyway, so he immediately drags him out, and brings him to his office. 

“Tomorrow, detention. Don’t you dare skip it.” Mr. Lee hands him his detention slip. 

“But sir, I’ve been good this week, and today is the only day I’m being a bad student, can you at least please give me credit for that? I’m too tired to do detention after being on it for 5 days in a row these last 2 weeks.” Jaehyun tries to persuade Mr. Lee. He’s been too familiar with detention, he could feel sick and passed out if he needs to go through it again.

“I’m sorry young man. But you do skip class, and even smoke in toilet cubicles, that’s two rules you’ve violated. You should be grateful I only put you on one day detention instead of two. Now just go home, and make sure to attend tomorrow.” Mr. Lee motions him to just get away from his face immediately. 

Well, today went not so bad, he’ll need to go to detention tomorrow, but at least he could go home early today, Jaehyun could consider this as a win.

* * *

Dong Sicheng, 17 years old, transfer student from China, an ace student. He’s an ambivert, so it’s either he wants to bury himself on his fluffy blanket, or he wants to party and pour his feelings all out, nothing in between. He could be loud once you know him better, and he’s not as calm as he appears to. And no, he’s not as rigid as your  _ usual  _ ace student.

It’s this one day where Sicheng just wants to lay on his bed and scroll through the internet, maybe diving into some rabbit hole of pet videos. The sudden quiz on his first period already drains his energy, time seems like it's going so slow. He just wants to go home.

Thank God his next class is actually a tolerable one. Plus he got to sit next to his friend too, Ten, for the next 2 hours, it couldn’t be that bad. Except it’s only been 15 minutes since the class started and he can’t focus on what his teacher is talking about. He just wants to get out of there as soon as possible. But of course he can’t do that now he’s in class already. Of course he can’t fake being sick so sudden too. He looks at Ten, actually paying attention to class. Oh great.

He finally just subtly opens his phone and mute his phone, also lowers the volume, and starts strolling through the internet. Not long after he opens his phone, he starts to find a cute cat video,  _ amazing _ , he’s now ready to dive into the rabbit hole of cat videos. 

He silently tries to contain his laugh or even his tears because the videos are too cute, until there’s this one video of fluffy kitty being pinched by its owner, and he finds it so endearing, he really needs to tell Ten about this.

“Hyung, look at this fluffy kitty.” Sicheng tries to nudge Ten without causing too much movement, and thankfully Ten notices right away, and looks slowly at Sicheng’s phone.

They both look at each other comically before desperately trying to hold their laughter together, which fails miserably. Mrs. Huang squints to look at them.

“Gentleman, what are you up to? What were you laughing about?” She’s now already standing next to Sicheng’s desk. 

“Just a cute kitty video, Mrs.” Ten answers nonchalantly, making Sicheng hit him because why would he expose them.

“Oof, right, sorry.” Ten winces when he realizes what he just did, and Sicheng rolls his eyes.

“Mr. Dong, is this your phone?” Mrs. Huang points at the phone that Sicheng holds and at the screen, the video of the kitty still playing.

“Yes.” Sicheng quickly answers.

“Mr. Dong, since you’re always been good, you could still stay in my class, but tomorrow you’re going to the detention.” Mrs. Huang takes a deep sigh. “You’re lucky this is just your first time.”

She then continues discussing whatever topics she’s been explaining, leaving Ten giggles, and Sicheng whines on his own misery.

* * *

The next day, Jaehyun hung out with his friends right after the break. Of course they hang out outside, right in Johnny’s car actually. Both him and Johnny start to lit up their cigarettes. 

“God damn it, you stinks.” Hyuck complained as they both blew the smoke to him.

“You’re just jealous you can’t smoke.” Johnny teases him.

Hyuck just huffs, “Excuse me, it’s not like I can’t, I just chose not to, because one, cigarettes stinks, two, I love myself, three, I don’t want to die young.” 

“You should try it at least once in your life tho Hyuck, bet you won’t regret it.” Jaehyun offers him.

“No, you can’t drag me to this stinky shit.” Hyuck turned away. “Anyway, why don’t we just hang out at that milkshake store after school? I’ve been craving their cookies and cream milkshake.”

“Sure, I want their pancakes too.” Johnny nods quickly. “And how about you Jaehyun?”

“Would love to, but I’m going to detention after school.” Jaehyun answers. “I’m having a feeling Mr. Lee really tried to search for me yesterday and caught me just to despise me.” 

“I mean, maybe? You pissed that old man quite frequently. I almost feel sorry for him.” Hyuck shrugs. 

“Well, I mostly feel sorry for Jaehyun. While we’re having fun grabbing our milkshakes and pancakes, he would be stuck in detention. That’s sad.” Johnny starts to laugh at Jaehyun’s misery.

“Oh just shut up.”

“Praying you could find something interesting later rather than rot there doing God knows what’s your tasks are.” Johnny says as he and Hyuck both laugh. 

“Who knews, maybe today you could find your other half in detention later?” Hyuck says.

“Please, I’ve been there tons of time, and no, I never find someone interesting there.” Jaehyun rolls his eyes, and Hyuck just shrugs.

“Well, maybe, just maybe, we knew you’re a hopeless romantic, maybe today there’s someone new and you could kiss kiss fall in love.” 

Jaehyun just shakes his head, not agreeing with his friend's statement. Today definitely will be a  _ good  _ day for Jaehyun.

* * *

Sicheng went through his day feeling annoyed. Lucas asks him to go to get frozen yogurt today after school, but of course he can’t. He would never say no to everyone who asks him to get frozen yogurt, so having to skip this one makes him feel annoyed. Ten keeps laughing at him, and teases him because even though they both got caught, only Sicheng got to detention. 

“That’s fine Sicheng, you finally get a chance to experience detention, and at least you could meet that one cute boy that everyone has been talking about all the time. His name is Jung Jaehyun if I’m not mistaken. Rumour has it he doesn't really bother to talk to anyone? But maybe, just maybe, you could melt our troublemaker ice prince? Tell us later how he looks.” Ten winks as he and Lucas walk Sicheng to detention.

“Oh shut up hyung, I don’t really care.” Sicheng sighs. “And why would you and Lucas really need to walk me here?”

“We don’t want you to get lost, and well it's your first day!” Lucas cheerfully explained.

“Dear lord, just say you both want to take a peek of that cute boy and go.” Sicheng rolls his eyes. “Anyway, now we’re here, please just leave me alone.”

“You indeed know us.” Lucas grins. 

“You sure you won't miss us?” Ten raises his brows.

“Yes, I’m sure, now please just go.” 

As they both waved at Sicheng, he took a deep sigh and finally entered the room. Of course, it’s not that crowded, but he feels annoyed by all those stares. Considering that, he starts to walk to the back and finally settles to sit next to someone who’s busy playing with his phone. Great, they both could mind their own businesses, that’s what Sicheng thought before seeing the face behind that phone. It’s that boy that Ten has been talking about, Jung Jaehyun. Sicheng needs to say that the rumours are true, this boy looks so beautiful. He would love to volunteer himself to see this boy up close every single day, just because he’s  _ that  _ pretty. 

Jaehyun must feel someone look at him so intently that he finally faces Sicheng. And Jaehyun feels like he has an urge to thank both Hyuck and Johnny for saying that nonsense about somebody new back then at the break. He indeed finds someone new, and he’s pretty interesting, and beautiful. It’s the school's ace student, Dong Sicheng. Of course Jaehyun ever heard his name before, everyone basically praises him, someone said you could even find a shrine in the school’s backyard just for him because he’s that perfect. Jaehyun never really cares about all those girls because he’s basically gay. And also, no one ever really perks his interest. But this boy right here? He’s so beautiful to the point Jaehyun sure God sent this angel just for him. Jaehyun can’t deny the hopeless romantic in himself screaming right now to just initiate any conversation and possibly get to fall in love with him later. So he does initiate a conversation.

“Uh, I never saw you in detention before? Aren’t you that ace student our teachers have been talking about all the time though? You sure you’re not lost or something?”

Oh well, that’s awkward. Out of all greetings or questions, Jaehyun really needs to choose that one.

“Hm, yeah, this is my first one obviously, and I’m not really sure about the ace student part. And if this is detention, I’m sure I’m not lost. I’m Sicheng, Jaehyun right?” That beautiful-eyed man held out his hand, and Jaehyun instantly took it and shook their hands.

“Yeah, I’m Jaehyun.” Jaehyun’s hands linger a little bit longer around Sicheng’s hand. 

“Great! So Jaehyun, am I allowed to sit here, or? I could find somewhere else to sit if you want to be alone though.” Sicheng asks, tilting his head, trying to find an answer just by looking at Jaehyun’s expression.

And once again, as his hopeless romantic self screams inside, don’t judge him, it’s not everyday he could stare closely at school’s ace student pretty face, Jaehyun’s pretty sure Sicheng could see his face got all red and all, but he still won’t look away from him, still trying to get a verbal answer.

“Of course you’re allowed.” Jaehyun mumbles the answer, and Sicheng just nods, satisfied with it. “But can I ask why would you be here in the first place? Bet you’ve done a pretty great thing to end up here for the first time.”

“Trust me, it’s not that bad, in fact, it’s kind of weird?” Sicheng chuckles. “I didn’t feel like listening to Mrs. Huang yesterday, so I scroll through the internet and end up watching a rabbit hole full of kitty videos, and she catches me. As plain as that.”

“Wow. You end up here just because you watch kitty videos in your class?” 

“Yup.” Sicheng emphasized on the  _ p _ . “How about you? Let me guess. Skipping class?”

“Wow, what’s with the teacher? Can’t believe you need to go through detention just because you’re watching some cute kitty videos.” Jaehyun lets out a mocking laugh. Educational systems are fucked up sometimes, don’t you agree?. “And well, you sure underestimate me. I didn’t get called a school troublemaker if I only skip classes you know.”

“Oh really?” Sicheng pursed his lips. “You’ve done more than that?”

“Today, I skip my class and hide in the toilet cubicle while smoking.” Jaehyun easily explains, while Sicheng’s face turns sour.

“I don’t really care if you skip your class, since you know, it’s your right to do anything you want. But smoking? Seriously? You could’ve flaunt your pretty face longer if you stop smoking.” Sicheng grimaces, while Jaehyun screams inside, Sicheng calls him pretty and he actually cares about him.

So Jaehyun just snorts, “You’re like my friend. But don’t worry too much, I didn’t smoke as much as I used to now.”

“Great.” Sicheng quickly nods, and busy himself with his phone. 

After some silence, Jaehyun wants to talk to Sicheng again, and he looks around them and decides this might be a good chance to just run away and get to know Sicheng more, so he asks Sicheng.

“I know this sounds so sudden and I said this so randomly, but want to skip detention with me? You know we could always go back here together anyway. I swear you won’t miss much skipping detention.”

Sicheng looks at him, interested, he then starts to grin, “Okay, you lead the way please? Let’s go before the teacher comes.”

“Wait, you’re not being suspicious of me or something? You didn’t even bother to stop me? But why?” Jaehyun now is suspicious of Sicheng. There’s no way an ace student says yes immediately to a school troublemaker and even agrees to skip detention along with him right?

“Less talking, more walking pretty boy. Let’s just get out of here before we talk some more, shall we?” Sicheng motions him to lead the way.

So they slowly make their way out, trying to be subtle that the others won’t notice, and thankfully no one does. They giggle happily and run outside, rushing to the gate before any teachers notice them. 

When school is finally out of their sight, they finally stop running and try to catch their breath while still giggling.

“Never think my first ever detention experience is gonna go like this.” Sicheng was still giggling while trying to calm himself down.

“I’m not gonna lie, this is way much better than being stuck on that boring detention.” Jaehyun shrugs. “So, where do we wanna go?”

“Thought you’re the one who asks me to run away with you, genius.” Sicheng frowns.

“Right.” Jaehyun nods. “What about that frozen yogurt place near here? Did you like frozen yogurt? I barely went there since Mark didn’t like froyo though.”

“I do love them, but my friends are going there, I don’t want them to ask me too many questions now.” Sicheng sighs. Once again, he  _ never  _ says no to froyo, but he didn’t want to bother when he’s with Jaehyun now, and the thought of him meeting his friends like this, it’s just a no. “What about that milkshake place? If you’re hungry, we could even get a pancake?” 

“Hate to say this, but my friends are going there too. And same as you, I don’t want to be bothered by them.” Jaehyun just shrugs.

“Guess, we just gotta go home then.” Sicheng concludes.

“That’ll be no fun, and you told me we’re going to talk more.” Jaehyun protests, making Sicheng laugh.

“Did you really wanna hang out with me that much, pretty boy? I mean, I’m just your usual nerd, you’ll be bored hanging out with me.” 

“Well, I do want to get to know you, and I’m the one to judge whether you’re boring or not.” 

“Very well, pretty boy. Let’s go to my house then.” Sicheng takes Jaehyun’s hand and they walk to Sicheng’s house. 

“You didn’t think we work too fast?” Jaehyun is hyper aware with Sicheng’s hand still on his wrist, he’s probably blushing.

“Work too fast?” Sicheng cocks his eyebrows. “Pretty boy, we’re just gonna hang out, why did you think we’re too fast?”

“Just ignore me.” With that, Sicheng just smirks and still continues to hold Jaehyun’s wrist.

And after 10 minutes walking, they finally arrived at Sicheng’s house. It’s a pretty spacious one, with a garden in front of it, and it actually isn’t that far from Jaehyun’s neighbourhood too. 

Sicheng opens his front door with his own key, and calls out for his mum, “Mum? You’re home?”

There’s a silence that follows, “Oh, guess she’s not home yet, please just come in.”

Jaehyun goes and sits on the couch Sicheng motions him to sit in, while Sicheng does something in the kitchen.

“Do you like apple juice? Sorry we don’t have any wine or something.” Sicheng gave him a glass of apple juice. It’s a pretty good one considering they just walk with the sun shining on them. 

“Why would you even think I’m drinking wine?” Jaehyun pouts. 

“Don’t know? Your school troublemaker title?” Sicheng shrugs while throwing himself right next to Jaehyun, making Jaehyun spill some juice to his laps.

“Oops, oh my God, sorry. Let me.” Sicheng stood up immediately and went to get some tissue. He then tried to wipe the sticky liquid from Jaehyun’s pants. “I’m so sorry.”

Rather than get mad, Jaehyun feels rather embarrassed. Sicheng takes care of him, and he’s totally conscious with Sicheng’s hand being on his thigh as he wipes Jaehyun’s pants. 

“I’m so sorry once again. And I don’t think I could wipe  _ that  _ part for you. So here’s some tissue.” Sicheng points with his eyes to his crotch area, making Jaehyun want the earth to swallow him as a whole. “While you clean that, I’m gonna take a pants for you to change, please wait.”

So Jaehyun cleans his  _ literally  _ wet pants and he now starts to feel sticky. He probably needs to really wash his legs. Maybe he could ask Sicheng for that. Considering this is only their first encounter and a lot has happened, Jaehyun could say he’s intrigued even more. 

“I got these sweatpants, guess it’ll suit you. Go ahead and change! Bet it feels uncomfortable and sticky. The bathroom is on the left.” Sicheng hands Jaehyun the pants and points at the bathroom.

While Jaehyun does his business in the bathroom, Sicheng sits peacefully on his couch, while playing with his phone. He’s minding his business before his phone vibrates, and upon looking at the notifications, of course it has to be his friends.

**ten**

sicheng! how’s detention? 

**lucas**

did you see that infamous jung jaehyun?

**me**

idk about the detention

but yeah, i do saw jung jaehyun

in fact he’s in my house right now

in the bathroom to be exact

**ten**

BITCH WTF???

YOU BOTH WORKS SO FAST?

did you have fun with him tho?

is it good?

**lucas**

i cant believe our beloved pure ace student dong sicheng having an affair with school troublemaker jung jaehyun oh my god

AND THIS ALL HAPPENED JUST IN ONE DAY

**me**

can you guys pls calm down a second

he asks me to just run away from detention and i said yes, so here we are now

and i accidentally make him wet his pants, thats all smh

**lucas**

sdjhfgdshjfgs 

WTF?????

HOW???

**ten**

oh my God sicheng

your power

whats with you that make him wet his pants tho….

i mean…. you’re not that hot?

**me**

hey! i take offense if you say im not hot

like look at me

im cute and hot at the same time hhhh

and wtf i didnt have an affair with jaehyun wtf

i accidentally make him spill his juice to his pants omg

whats wrong with your dirty mind

**ten**

woooo no funnn

**lucas**

you could’ve gone here and meet us instead! 

**me**

i just dont want to

first, bcs i need privacy and i wanna spend my time with him only

second, he’s cute i dont want to share him with any of you

**ten**

bitch isnt this too much for mr. “ _ i dont really care _ ”

**me**

oh he’s here now

bye

**lucas**

istg…

Sicheng chuckles seeing his friend’s reaction. He indeed didn’t have any intention to make friends with anyone on the detention, he just wanted to get through it fast and never come there again, but well, the reality is different. Jaehyun seems interesting to be with, and his cute face is the plus point. His  _ troublemaker  _ status really didn’t bother Sicheng afterall.

“Thank you for the pants.” Jaehyun showed up and sat himself next to Sicheng.

“That’s partly my fault too, don’t mention it.” Sicheng shrugs, leaning his body to the couch, it’s a pretty tiring day.

“You seem tired.” Jaehyun mentions. 

“Well yeah, one day full of class, then I’m basically running away to home, it’s indeed a tiring day.” Sicheng sighs. “But I got to say, I’m glad I met you though.”

“Oh? I’m touched.” Jaehyun smiles. “It’s such an honour. Thought you’ll regret running away from detention, not to mention I’m the one who asks you to do so.”

“Why would I regret it? You’re the experienced one, you know which one better, stay there or just run away. And so far, so good.” Sicheng concludes. “What did you wanna talk about though?”

“If you’re asking me like that, I don’t know what to say. You’re quite forward.” Jaehyun shies away from Sicheng’s gaze. 

“Never thought you’re the shy one. You know, since you basically act all cool around the school?” Sicheng giggles looking at Jaehyun’s reaction. “But here you are acting all shy in front of me, cute.”

Jaehyun pouts, not sure if it was a compliment or an insult, “I’ll take that as a compliment, thank you.”

“It is a compliment, pretty boy.” 

Jaehyun once again blush and Sicheng just laughs seeing that. Sicheng actually laughs so carelessly, Jaehyun’s heart starts to do its thing. So Jaehyun just let Sicheng laugh as content as possible. 

After he calms down, Sicheng leans to his couch, slightly to Jaehyun’s side, “I’m getting tired already because of you.”

“Sorry?” Jaehyun winces.

“No, no. That’s fine. But I mean, you made me literally run away from detention, and just then you make me laugh so much, I’m tired but weirdly it’s pleasant. And it slightly feels like I’ve known you for a long time already.” Sicheng slowly closes his eyes.

“I’m glad then.” Jaehyun smiles, feeling satisfied. “Anyway, since you’re tired already, guess I’m just gonna go home now. You should take some rest.”

Upon that, Sicheng immediately opens his eyes and glares at Jaehyun, “You made me skip my first ever detention, and you don’t even want to accompany me now. You said you wanted to talk with me.”

“Yeah, I did. But you’re tired already. I don’t want you to get sick or something.”

“I won't. I still need to study anyway. At least please stay until my parents come home?” Sicheng looks at Jaehyun with his shining eyes, and once again, Jaehyun is a hopeless romantic, he can’t say no to those beautiful eyes.

“Okay.” Jaehyun concludes, and he could see Sicheng smirking.

“Great, want to study together then?” Sicheng offers. And honestly at this point, Jaehyun has nothing to lose, so he just agrees with that. He got to spend time with the school's cute ace student, study with him, and also possibly got to know him better? He’s definitely in.

* * *

Jaehyun does spend his time with Sicheng by studying along and also getting to know him more. By this short time, he learns that Sicheng is a great teacher and also he’s indeed super sweet and beautiful. He totally understood how he could get basically the whole school whipped for him. He didn’t realize it’s night already after they finally finished studying. 

“Oof, it’s 8pm already. Your parents didn’t ask about your whereabouts?” Sicheng asks while stretching his whole body. 

“Not really.” Jaehyun shrugs, looking at his phone. “Well, just my friends who ask me about my whereabouts. Anyway, where’s your parents? I mean it’s getting late and I probably got to go home, cause you know, school tomorrow?”

“Just remembered, they both have to travel to another city for a week.” Sicheng quickly brushed it off. “And as you said, it’s getting late already, why don’t you just stay the night here?”

Jaehyun who's currently drinking his water almost chokes, sending Sicheng to panic and pats Jaehyun’s back right away.

“Sorry, I’m just surprised.” Jaehyun put down his glass slowly, scared it might tip over and he’s gonna wet himself again. “Aren’t that too fast? I mean, we just got to know each other, and not to mention we’re alone in this house, and also we’ve got school tomorrow morning.”

Sicheng hums, “But isn’t this how one night stand works too?”

Jaehyun swears this time he almost chokes on his own spit, “Well, yeah, but I thought-”

Before Jaehyun finished his sentences, Sicheng already laughed at him again, “I’m just kidding, pretty boy. And so what if we had school tomorrow? It’s not like you’re gonna come to your class though, am I right?”

Jaehyun chuckles, “Yeah you got me.”

“Okay you should go home. But please promise me to go to Mr. Song’s class tomorrow, so what we learned today didn’t feel like a waste for you. We share the same class yet I never saw you once in class.” Sicheng talks in pout. 

“Hmm…” Jaehyun hums. “If only you study with me once a week though.”

“Is this your way to ask me on a study date?” Sicheng teases him.

“Maybe? Only if you want it to count as a date.” Jaehyun tries to keep his straight face facade when his heartbeat is hammering inside. And Jaehyun didn’t miss the blush that appeared on Sicheng’s face after that. He’s so cute.

“Alright.” Sicheng just quickly agrees and stands up from his seat. “Let's take you home now.”

“Take me home?” 

“Yup.” Sicheng nods and takes a key from his drawers. “Let’s go.”

It turns out that Sicheng could drive a car, and he indeed drove Jaehyun home. Jaehyun’s home was actually not that far, so it only took 10 minutes for him to arrive. 

“Thank you for today, I actually had fun. And I’m sorry I held you back so you got back home this late.” Sicheng says after they stopped in front of Jaehyun’s door.

“No worries, thank you too for today. Anyway, can I have your phone number?” Jaehyun’s hand was shaking while trying to hand Sicheng his phone.

Sicheng cutely smiles and saves his phone number on Jaehyun’s phone promptly, “I’ll see ya tomorrow?”

Jaehyun took his phone from Sicheng and just nodded continuously, “Of course.”

“Great. Good night, pretty boy.” Sicheng waved and finally went into his car before driving away. 

As expected Jaehyun’s parents hadn't come back home yet so he immediately went to his room and lay down on his bed, thinking about what actually just happened today. He then scrolled through his phone, immediately noticing both Johnny and Hyuck spamming his phone. Usually after detention, Jaehyun would call them and join them right away, but today he didn’t do that, of course his friends are going to be the one who asks him.

**johnny**

dude are you coming to us or what?

we’re still here

**hyuck**

your detention is supposed to be finished now??

why arent you coming here already?

hyung???

you okay???

**johnny**

you’re fine right?

dude, seriously

you’re scaring us

please just give us sign if you’re still breathing

**hyuck**

hyung i know i said you annoyed me thousand times

but im not ready to lose you:(

COME BACKKK:((((

**johnny**

bro seriously you’re not home yet too?

where are you?

they said you’re not going to the detention too?

**hyuck**

just let us know where you are hyung:(

**johnny**

dear lord its 7pm already and still no messages from jaehyun?

**hyuck**

oh God….

im scared

**me**

oof such a dramatic ass

please

i have my own things to do you know

sorry i didnt use my phone

im fine tho

**hyuck**

YOU SCARED US DEAR LORD

**me**

sorry im hanging out with sicheng at his house

and i dont wanna be rude so i didnt use my phone

he just drove me home

**johnny**

you could’ve at least let us know

AND OH MY GOD

SICHENG???

YOU AND SICHENG??

you owe us explanation dude

**me**

hhh okay i’ll let you know tomorrow

im tired now

night

Jaehyun closed his phone and took a deep sigh. Today is indeed a pretty interesting day. He just got to know Sicheng today but weirdly he feels comfortable with him already. Sicheng is a cute, beautiful, smart, amazing, kind-hearted man. Jaehyun is whipped for him. And he is definitely looking forward to their interaction from now on. 

He then remembered he had Sicheng’s phone number, and he impulsively pressed the call button. It’s ringing. And by the 5th ring, Jaehyun was already regretting his decision, before suddenly a deep, soft voice came through.

_ “Hello?” _

“Oh hey, it’s Jaehyun.”

_ “I know it already. So, what’s up pretty boy?” _

“Will you please stop calling me pretty boy?”

_ “Nope, it’s the truth I can’t explain. I need to say it every time. You’re pretty.” _

“Sicheng, please.”

_ “I’m not gonna change my mind Jaehyun.” _

“Okay, you win this time. By the way, you’re home safely?”

_ “Yep, safe and sound in my room. Your perfume scent still lingers around here though.” _

“Oops, sorry?”

_ “No, that’s fine, you smell good though. Anyway, it's late already, you should take some rest.” _

“I will. You too, take some rest.”

_ “I will. Good night pretty boy.” _

“Night Sicheng.”

After that call, Jaehyun immediately takes a wash and just jumps right into his bed. It’s been a long day, but he spends it with Sicheng which is great, and now he’s tired. He finally fell asleep after some toss and turns, looking forward to his class with Sicheng tomorrow.

* * *

The next day, his friends immediately drag him to the canteen, they’re obviously going to ask for an explanation for what happened yesterday. When Jaehyun is being dragged, he looks at Sicheng being surrounded by everyone. Jaehyun knows how annoying that is, and despite that, Sicheng still smiles at them all and answers all their questions. And when Jaehyun passed by him, they both locked eye contact, and upon seeing Jaehyun, Sicheng smiled at him, making everyone around him look at who’s the lucky person that got Sicheng to smile. Jaehyun is still getting dragged by his friends, so he can’t really say anything to Sicheng, but at least he saw Sicheng mouthing “ _ text me later _ ” to him, so he just nods. 

“Dude, seriously, what’s going on? The way he smiles at you too?? If you say nothing going on between you two, I’m not gonna buy that.” 

“No comment then.” Jaehyun jokingly says, earning him two hits for each his shoulder by his friends.

“Hyung seriously, if you’re not gonna say anything, I’m gonna ask Sicheng hyung myself!” Hyuck has his arms across his chest. 

“What? How? You know him?” Jaehyun immediately looked at Hyuck.

“I have my way.” Hyuck just shrugs. “So, just spill, before our classes start.”

“Well… I met him yesterday on detention. Then we talk-” Jaehyun was about to explain more before Johnny suddenly cut him off.

“Sicheng on detention? Bro seriously, if you want to lie, try to search for another excuse, you really want us to believe our school’s precious boy got detention?” 

“But I really didn’t lie. He got caught playing on his phone and watching some kitty’s videos. We talked and I asked him to just run away from there, and long story short, we ended up at his house, we talked some more, and we even studied together. And yeah, we’re pretty close already.” Jaehyun just explained briefly.

“Dear lord, this actually sounds like freaking fanfiction. And then you fall in love with each other?” Johnny tries to clown him, but Jaehyun’s face already turns red. “Wait, you fall for him already?”

“Shut up, he’s pretty, and cute, and smart, and he’s fun to be with, and I don’t know, despite us being so different, I feel connected to him somehow. And you know I’m a freaking hopeless romantic.” Jaehyun whines and tries to hide his blushing face.

“I don’t understand how you’re a hopeless romantic but keeps saying no to all those girls who are chasing for you though. And well, some couple guys too. And you immediately fall for Sicheng hyung, out of everyone.” Hyuck genuinely seems confused.

“I have my type you know.” Jaehyun reasons. “And he also keeps calling me pretty boy. I just can’t.”

“Aww, this is a cute love story. I do wish you have your happy ending though Jaehyun.” Johnny coos at him. “You both would make a pretty cute couple.”

“Please don’t tease me.” Jaehyun rolled his eyes. “Anyway, let’s go to class now.”

“Jaehyun actually attending class?? It’s a miracle.” Johnny once again teases him.

“Hyung, for God sake, stop it. I promise Sicheng to at least attend this one class since I shared it with him.” 

“Whipped.” Hyuck chuckles.

They all finally went to each of their classes. And when Jaehyun entered, everyone’s eyes were on him. He knows he basically only attends this class for like 4-5 times this semester, but isn’t it that shocking that he finally attends again? 

He looked around to see where he should be seated, and he locked eyes with Sicheng. He sits alone, and he’s signaling Jaehyun to come sit next to him. So he does. And when he plops down his seat, Sicheng offers him a beautiful grin.

“I wasn't really sure you would attend this class after I told you to.”

Jaehyun just shakes his head, “I’m not that lazy and naughty you know. Sometimes I want to get my well-deserved education.”

“You’re so annoying.” Sicheng laughed and lightly hit Jaehyun’s shoulder. “At least you have me in this one.”

“Yeah, you’re like my motivation.” Jaehyun carelessly says that before he realizes what he’s saying. “Oh my God, please don’t take that too seriously.”

Sicheng seems quite shocked and amused, but he just nods, “Okay.”

The class starts as soon as their teacher comes in. And as expected, Jaehyun finds this class so boring. He barely listens to anything. He just absent-mindedly scribbles around his notes, and also takes a quick look at Sicheng next to him. He looks cute with his pouty lips when he gets serious. And when Jaehyun takes a look at his notes, he finds his notes are written beautifully and neatly. Well, it’s not really a surprise though. 

After the class  _ finally  _ ends, Jaehyun immediately stands up from his seat, and he stretches his body. 

“Is it that boring and tiring for you?” Sicheng asks, carefully looking at Jaehyun’s move.

“Pretty much. I’m getting sleepy too even though I barely listen to anything.” Jaehyun shrugs.

“Oh you poor pretty thing.” Sicheng stands up and pat Jaehyun’s head. “You’ve done well today, pretty boy.”

“Haven’t I told you to stop calling me pretty boy?” Jaehyun pouts.

“I suddenly can’t understand you.” Sicheng quickly pulled up his bag, and headed towards the door.

“Don’t leave me!” Jaehyun chased him as he realized his classmates were all staring at them. 

_ “Jung Jaehyun, Dong Sicheng, please come to the teacher's room now, thank you.”  _

The announcement suddenly showed up, but Jaehyun kind of expected it, it’s probably because of them being missing on yesterday’s detention. 

“Oops, we’ve been caught.” Sicheng smirked. 

“They won’t really question me if I went missing, but it’s because of  _ you  _ and  _ me,  _ that’s why they would obviously realize it.” Jaehyun laughs.

“So, it’s my fault? Sorry, pretty boy.” Sicheng winces. 

Hearing that, Jaehyun rolled his eyes, “Please, it’s all on me.”

And they finally arrived in the teacher’s room. Of course they would question why they didn’t attend yesterday’s detention. It’s pretty suspicious too that only both of them didn’t attend.

“Not to be my judging self, but Sicheng, did Jaehyun somehow persuade you to not attend detention? Or did you have any other excuse?” Mr. Park asks Sicheng.

Sicheng was seated in front of him, while Jaehyun just stood behind Sicheng. Of course they would put the blame on Jaehyun, but it’s not like it’s wrong though, so he just stays silent.

“I’m so sorry about yesterday Mr. Park, I suddenly have urgent things to do, so I can’t attend yesterday’s detention. I’m free today though, so I guess if I could make up for that, I’m gonna attend for today.” Sicheng explains it calmly. And he didn’t put any blame on Jaehyun too, but now Jaehyun needs to think about some lame excuses.

“And yesterday, I needed someone to drop me home fast, since you know, it’s pretty hard to get home fast if you’re waiting for the train. Jaehyun happened to bring a car to school yesterday, so I asked him. That’s why we’re both missing yesterday. Once again I’m so sorry. I even drag Jaehyun to this.” 

_ Oh _ ,  _ Sicheng got his back _ . 

That’s pretty unexpected. He knows Sicheng is a nice guy, but he doesn't think Sicheng would protect him like that. After all, it’s really Jaehyun’s fault for asking him to just run away with him and basically say detention isn’t important. 

After all those talks which Jaehyun didn’t listen to, they both finally go out from the teacher’s room. Mr. Park walks them out and Sicheng keeps smiling at him. Once they’re out Mr. Park asks Sicheng, “I never thought you would actually be friends with Jaehyun though.”

“Ah, why is that? He’s a pretty good company I would say.” Sicheng just simply answers that, meanwhile Jaehyun beside him tries to hold his laugh, sure, Jaehyun is a pretty good company.

“That’s nice to hear. Jaehyun, you should learn more from Sicheng. If you’re close with him, then maybe try to study together with him. He would definitely help you. Your grade is actually not that bad, but you really need to start attending your class more. Soon, it’ll be your exam time.” Jaehyun needed to fight an urge to just yawn or rolled his eyes in front of Mr. Park. Of course everyone would always say those words to him. 

Sensing Jaehyun getting uncomfortable, Sicheng immediately says, “I’m gonna make sure we’re both going to the detention today, once again I’m sorry, I hope you have a nice day ahead.” Sicheng then drags Jaehyun away.

“What’s with everyone dragging me away today?” Jaehyun complains.

“Your welcome. I just saved you, and also I know you’re uncomfortable there.” Sicheng then stops at Jaehyun's locker.

“Well yeah, thank you.” Jaehyun shyly says that, earning a satisfied smile from Sicheng. “And you’re really gonna make me attend detention today right?”

“Of course yes. First, in the end we should pay for our mistakes. Second, I don’t want to suffer there alone. Third, just think as we’re going to hang out together later. And lastly, bet you didn’t have anything better to do after school except hanging out somewhere and finishing your whole box of cigarettes.” At this point Sicheng seems like he’s ready to nag at Jaehyun. So Jaehyun just held his hands up.

“Okay you got me.”

“Great, gotta pick you up from your last class so we could get there together pretty boy. Make sure you actually attend there, okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, see ya later pretty boy.” Sicheng gives Jaehyun a quick side hug, but that’s enough to make Jaehyun’s heart skip a beat.

* * *

When Jaehyun finished his last class, he’s greeted by the sight of his friends talking with Sicheng. It’s a weird thing to see actually, since they never really talked before. But nonetheless, he walks to them, and when he gets close, Sicheng smiles at him immediately.

“Here’s our main character!” Hyuck and Johnny laugh at that statement.

“So you’re talking about me behind my back? Ouch, that hurt.” 

“Oh shut up, like you care if we talked about you behind your back.” Johnny rolled his eyes. “Anyway, have fun on your detention today.”

“Sicheng hyung, I’m asking for your help, please guide my hyung right here.” Hyuck starts to tease him too.

Sicheng just laughs and pat Hyuck’s head, “You don’t have to worry, I favour your hyung right here.”

Jaehyun’s eyes definitely got widden and he noticed Johnny was about to mention that and probably clown him, so he quickly took Sicheng’s hand and walked away.

“Hey! I haven’t said bye to your friends.” Sicheng protest.

“Seriously, you don’t have to bother anyway.” 

Sicheng just chuckles and lets Jaehyun drag him. And of course, he settled himself next to Jaehyun, earning a look from the other students there, but he could care less. As long as he has someone he knows and comfortable with next to him, he’s okay. 

They both did their work in silence. Jaehyun would occasionally ask Sicheng something that he still didn’t understand. Everything went normal, aside from Mr. Lee suddenly coming towards them.

“Sicheng, it’s quite unusual to see you here.” He starts.

“Yeah sir, guess I could make a mistake too.” Jaehyun knows it's sarcasm, but with the sweet tone Sicheng talks in, you would barely notice that. 

“I didn’t wish to see you here again, young man.” Mr. Lee says. “I see you’re getting along pretty well with our Jung Jaehyun.”

Sicheng immediately smiles and looks at Jaehyun who tried to ignore it all and pretends he’s focusing on his works, “He’s pretty cool to be around with sir.”

“If I could ask you a favour, could you please give him an additional lesson and guide him please?” Mr. Lee basically begs, Jaehyun needs to hold an urge to roll his eyes, of course he would begs Sicheng to make him  _ right _ . 

“Would you mind spending some extra time for an additional lesson with Sicheng, Jaehyun? He’s a great teacher and we figure maybe he could handle you better than us all the teachers.” Mr. Lee is now talking to Jaehyun.

Before Jaehyun got to say something, Sicheng already replied to him, “Of course he won’t mind sir, and I don’t mind either to teach him some additional lessons I guess.”

“Great! Thank you Sicheng.” Mr. Lee smiles. 

“You should behave around him, okay?” He then pats Jaehyun’s shoulder.

Sicheng just chuckles watching them both, while Jaehyun internally screams. Why would the teacher even bother about his behaviour around Sicheng, they should be thankful Jaehyun has this teeny tiny crush on Sicheng, of course he would behave well.

The detention is finally done and Jaehyun offers himself to walk Sicheng home. And once the school gates were out of their sight, Jaehyun suddenly opened his bag and took his box of cigarettes out. 

Sicheng gave him a side glance, “What are you doing?”

“Oh right, I forgot to ask you. Do you mind if I smoke?” Jaehyun says with cigarettes on his lips and lighter ready to light it up.

“Of course I do mind.” 

“Okay, tha-” Jaehyun almost lights it up, when he realizes Sicheng says he does mind. He then pouts. “Why? You didn’t like the smoke? I could do it five feet aparts from you then.”

“No. I told you before, and I’m gonna say it again, I still want to admire your pretty face for a long time, so just give it up.” Sicheng says so casually. “Rather than those stinky deadly cigarettes, let's just get ice cream, my treat.”

Before Jaehyun knows it, Sicheng takes his hand and brings him to an ice cream parlour. Sicheng let Jaehyun pick his flavour and really paid for it. They both end up sitting on the desk in the corner, and talk about everything. It feels like a date, and Jaehyun won’t complain about that.

“So, about what Mr. Lee said.” Sicheng says while taking care of a bit of melted ice cream on the table.

“Yeah, that. Why?” Jaehyun asks, as he licks on his ice cream.

“So, when are you free? For our study dates? I could really give you any additional lessons though.” 

“What? You really want to do that?” Jaehyun shocked, Sicheng also refers that as their  _ study dates _ , if it's only a dream, he hopes he won’t wake up soon.

“Yeahh, we could learn together, and as I said before, I could admire your pretty face while you’re focusing on something. It’s a win-win solution!” Sicheng says enthusiastically. 

Jaehyun obviously starts blushing now, “I’m fine with any day I guess.”

“Okay, let’s do it every tuesday and thursday? Is that work for you?”

“Yeah.” Jaehyun just shyly nods.

“Okay great!” Sicheng now smiles for ear to ear.

* * *

Ever since then, Jaehyun always went to Sicheng’s house every tuesday and thursday. And it's been almost 2 months. His friends do question it once, but knowing Jaehyun's hidden intention, they finally stop questioning and start teasing him instead. And Jaehyun could care less, knowing he would spend the rest of his day beside Sicheng. Sicheng really taught him everything from the start, and so far he’s a really great teacher (Jaehyun might be in denial that he’s biased though).

Sicheng once introduced him to his friends, which are lovely like Sicheng, they didn’t really judge Jaehyun, considering they both do know about his troublemaker title. And lately, Jaehyun has been attending his class, thanks to motivation Sicheng gave him, and why would he waste every knowledge he got from Sicheng right? 

Even when he started to attend his class, he still got detention sometimes, only sometimes now, not every time. Mostly because he’s smoking in the school area, along with Johnny. He cuts down his wild racing time already. But Jaehyun can’t deny Johnny is much better than him, he starts to lessen his smoking time. Hyuck would start scolding him every time they walked Jaehyun to the detention.

“Like see? Aren’t you tired going back and forth to the detention room almost every single day?” Hyuck holds Jaehyun close so he won’t get away from Hyuck’s scold. 

“On my defense, it’s not every single day anymore Hyuck, it’s more like 2 times a week?” Jaehyun defended himself.

“Dear lord, still!!! It’s like the exact amount of days you got an additional lesson from Sicheng hyung too.” 

“Yeah, right. But I swear I’m trying.” Jaehyun whines.

“Yeah, of course you’re trying. Just try harder, okay?” Hyuck gives him a pat on his back, before waving at him and Johnny going on to the detention.

Today too, he’s going to Sicheng’s house after detention. Sicheng asks him to bring him ice cream. Jaehyun didn’t want one, so he just bought one for Sicheng. The road to Sicheng’s house is too familiar already for Jaehyun. And upon arriving, Jaehyun calls Sicheng.

“Hey, I’m outside already.” 

_ “Jaehyun, I swear to God, you’re not a stranger anymore, just freaking come in, I’m in my room.” _

And with that Sicheng hung up their call. Jaehyun just sighs, and walks on the door. He’s trying to knock first, just because no, he didn’t want to look like he’s barging to someone’s house. 

“Excuse me.”

He then came in, and made his way to Sicheng’s room right away. Jaehyun knocks on his door, and takes a peek inside. Sicheng was lying down on his bed while playing on his phone. Sensing someone standing on his door, Sicheng finally looks at Jaehyun. 

“What are you doing? Just come in!” Sicheng got up from bed and dragged Jaehyun inside. “Where’s my ice cream?”

“Here.” Jaehyun hands Sicheng his ice cream, and he sits down next to Sicheng.

“Dear lord, don’t tell me you’re smoking while you’re on your way here.” Sicheng looks at Jaehyun judgingly. 

“Um, yeah? Sorry, I guess.” Jaehyun winces. How could he forget how much Sicheng hates the lingering scent from smokes on his body?

“You’re lucky I favour you.” Sicheng rolls his eyes, takes his perfume, and sprays some on Jaehyun. “Take this mint candy too.”

“Sorry.” Jaehyun took the candy and popped it on his mouth.

“Next time, please don’t smoke before you come here, okay?” Sicheng scolded him as he scooped up his ice cream.

“Wait, there’s next time?” 

Sicheng takes a deep sigh, “Pretty boy, our study date is a regular program, of course there’s a next time. Seriously it’s almost been 2 months since we’ve done this.”

“Still doesn’t feel real anyway.” 

Sicheng just let him be, and Jaehyun finally started to take his books from his bag, “What subject are we gonna study today?”

When Jaehyun finished taking out all of his books, Sicheng still sits there, looking at him carefully.

“Wait, why did you look at me like that? There’s something wrong?” Jaehyun starts to feel insecure under Sicheng’s gaze.

“Nothing, just come here.” Sicheng pats the spot next to him. Usually Sicheng would ask Jaehyun to sit next to him when they are about to study some math, just because usually Jaehyun asks too much, so this way it’ll be easier for them.

“We’re going to study math today?” Jaehyun asks when he finally settled next to Sicheng.

Sicheng just hums, seems like he’s considering something, “You know pretty boy, so far, I’ve been giving you some lessons right?”

With that Jaehyun just nods, “So, I’ve been thinking, I want to give you another lesson, would you mind?”

“I mean… Okay, I guess. You’re the teacher here, it’s literally up to you. Even though I’m pretty sure you’ve been teaching me every subjects I took, and-”

Jaehyun’s words got cut out as Sicheng suddenly leaned in and took Jaehyun’s lips on his lips. That obviously took Jaehyun out of guard, but in a good way. The kiss tasted pretty weird. It was a mix of strawberries ice cream from Sicheng, and also cigarettes and mint from Jaehyun. But as Sicheng realizes Jaehyun didn’t push him off, he starts to venture more by settling himself on Jaehyun’s lap and one of his hands holding Jaehyun’s shoulder, while the other is settled on Jaehyun’s neck. Sicheng then pulls away for a second, and while Jaehyun is still trying to catch his breath, Sicheng leans in again, taking the advantage of Jaehyun’s open mouth, and he starts to deepen the kiss. Feeling overwhelmed, Jaehyun could just hold onto Sicheng’s tiny waist, trying to ground himself. Their kiss ended up with tons of tiny pecks that Sicheng’s plant on Jaehyun’s lips. Sicheng eventually stops and bury himself on Jaehyun’s neck, kissing Jaehyun’s exposed collarbones, and just trying to calm himself down.

The room went silent, and all they could hear was their breath. Coming back to his sense, Sicheng calls, “Pretty boy.”

“Hmm?”

“Sorry.”

Jaehyun sensing Sicheng took the wrong signal, tried to hold his face and look him in the eye, “You don’t have to be sorry.”

“Are you okay with that? I’m sorry I didn’t ask for your concern.” Sicheng seems worried.

“Of course, I’m fine with that. I’m not a closed book, I’m an open one, I thought I wasn't subtle enough that I have a crush on you, like a huge one.” Jaehyun confesses, with a blush on his cheeks.

Sicheng just chuckles, “True. So, you enjoy my additional lesson? Not gonna lie, I’m not a fan of the combination of strawberries, cigarettes and mint though. No smoking before we kiss next time please.” 

This time, Jaehyun is the one who gets shy, he hides himself on Sicheng’s shoulder blade.

“All jokes aside, will you listen to me pretty boy?” Sicheng asks, running his finger on Jaehyun’s hair, caressing it.

Jaehyun once again nods, and Sicheng starts, “Honestly, I do realize despite being a school troublemaker, you’re just a cute hopeless romantic boy. But I didn’t realize you had a crush on me until your friends mentioned it.”

Jaehyun was about to protest, but Sicheng caressed his face, and it automatically stopped Jaehyun from saying anything.

“Before you protest or ask me who’s that, let me continue, will you?”

“Okay.” Jaehyun agrees and let Sicheng continue.

“And when I heard it, I just realized that I have a feeling for you too. I can’t wait to see you at school and I always look forward to it, and I have these butterflies flying around my stomach when you text me you’re on your way to my house. Dear lord, everything you do makes me fall for you. Like, you’re the truth I can’t explain, you’re the only one I see.” Sicheng now looks at Jaehyun softly, like he’s in love with him, which didn’t make any sense for Jaehyun.

“Please, you can tie me up in a chain, you can throw away the key, but there’s no trap door when it comes to you, I’m not gonna leave. So, tell me, did you believe in love? Because this is definitely not an illusion for me.” Jaehyun pulls Sicheng closer.

“Yeah, I do believe in love, when it comes in the form of you.” Sicheng laughs.

“Not funny, don’t say that so easily like that, I’m going to cry.” Jaehyun pouts.

Sicheng still laughs, and he steals a peck from Jaehyun, “Don’t cry pretty boy, soon you’ll hear a compliment or even a pickup line from me everytime, so just prepare yourself, okay?”

Jaehyun rolls his eyes, “You lucky, I’m in love with you.”

“Of course you do.” Sicheng giggles. “But I do love you too.”

“I swear to God, please stop, my heart can’t handle all this.”

“Excuse me, I’ve been sitting down on your lap for awhile now, why did you get fluttered over my words?” Sicheng protest.

Jaehyun literally has no word upon that. He’s just silently trying to understand what situation he’s in now. Sicheng on his laps, Sicheng confessing to him, Sicheng kissing him, basically Sicheng.

“You’re so cute. Take me out on a date next time?” Sicheng pinches Jaehyun’s cheeks.

“Only if you’re willing to skip class with me?”

“Oh God, see you in detention soon then.”

**Author's Note:**

> you reach the end!! hopefully you enjoy it! i'll really appreciate it if you could spare me any kudos or comments uwu, and i hope i'll see you later on my next fics♡ 
> 
> hit me on [twt](https://twitter.com/jaewinbfs) or [cc](https://curiouscat.me/monbaebae) and lets be friends!


End file.
